


The True Heros

by MoonlightMiste



Series: Mianite Series [1]
Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, this isnt a fandom in a03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMiste/pseuds/MoonlightMiste
Summary: A story known by many, but the truth was hidden from all, this is the true story of Ruxamar's true heroes, believe it or not. The truth will not be hidden forever.





	The True Heros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tahlia De La Mare (Not on AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tahlia+De+La+Mare+%28Not+on+AO3%29).



> Prologue  
> ________  
> In a Mysterious world of monsters,
> 
> A world of gods,
> 
> Of magic and mystery,
> 
> In the midst of a disastrous expansion,
> 
> There was a small glimmer of hope.
> 
> And that glimmer of hope lied in the realm of Ruxamar.

He was small and shrewd, many thought that a small poke would break his bones. That thought went of through out his life, day in day out, even when he was the leader of his town protectors force, his comrades all went easy on him, even though he had proved his worth.

Soon his companions became his friends, Mot and Jariah was his new friends. They all goes their different ways, but always met up for hang out sessions. They all had their own lives and they never judged or intervened.

_By now you must be wondering, what is this young man's name?_

His name is  **Spark**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make any mistakes, please notify me if I do!


End file.
